


Come With Me Now

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Bachelorette Party, Canto Bight, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gambling, Kissing, Meet-Cute, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Restaurants, Shopping, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Rey ruins her only dress while at a bachelorette party in Canto Bight, she goes dress shopping, only to be accosted by a stranger.When the two discover kindred spirits as workaholics who have reached their breaking point, they bond over alcohol and listen to each other's struggles, eventually making a pact to cut loose for once and enjoy themselves with one another.And maybe along the way, they'll learn to open up and trust someone.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	Come With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurntKloverfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/gifts).



> This fic was written for an exchange. I combined two prompts, fancy dress shopping and "I'm stuck".
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fluff! Be warned... there is much soft Ben and soft Rey in this.

"Who  _ wears _ this stuff? What have I gotten myself into?" bemoaned Rey as she glared at a dress. 

The short, black dress in question was too revealing for her liking, so she shoved it into the clothes rack at the cheapest clothing boutique she could find.

Canto Bight was the premiere gambling and vacation hotspot, nestled on an island in the middle of nowhere. It was perfect for getting away for that special day since it was relatively close to where Rey lived, but because it was an island, everything cost ten times more than it should. 

She hated it. The island was breathtaking, but the inside of the casino and shopping complex left her feeling overwhelmed. Too many sounds, too many people, too many things to do, and everything costing way more than she budgeted. 

This was going to be the trip from hell.

"You, apparently," rumbled a voice just behind her shoulder, making her jump. "This is what happens when you buy low quality junk."

Rey was going to ignore how the low voice made her tingle and feel good all over. Just because she was yelling did not give random strangers the right to come barging over and needle her when she was down on her luck.

She turned to face the speaker, ready to chew him out, and then the words died in her throat. 

Never mind. He was allowed to intrude anytime, big, brooding mountain of hotness that he was in a black suit. He could play her knight in shining armor anyday, especially with the facial hair. She had a weakness for facial hair.

What was he doing talking to her, though? And was that a glass of whiskey in his hand?

"What? I mean, not by choice," she said ruefully, showing him her favorite white dress, covered in a giant stain of red that splashed across the entire front. 

His eyes widened in shock. "What did you do?"

"More like what didn't I do," she muttered, realizing she was about to unload on a complete stranger and finding she didn't care. She had it. It had been the worst day ever for her, as unlucky as they came. Reaching for his glass, she asked, "May I?"

He gave her an odd look. Seeing a kindred spirit in need of stronger stuff, he nodded. "I think you may actually need it more than I do," he said, handing it to her, making her smile in gratitude. 

"Thank you. You have no idea. Tonight I'm supposed to be attending my best friend's bachelorette party." She knocked back a gulp before continuing, the burn feeling good as it went down. "That's good, by the way. We all flew out on a red eye this morning, and so  _ of course  _ my alarm didn't go off. So my friends had to bang on my window, and I packed too much. We were late through security because of me, and we almost missed our flight."

"It  _ really _ isn't your day," he murmured, leaning back against the pillar at the entrance to the boutique called Jizz Fashion.

"No, it's not. Somehow the plane lost my carry-on, including my favorite pair of jeans, so all I have here is my purse and my favorite dress. Did I mention it's the only dress I own?"

He cringed and shook his head. "You look beautiful in that dress. You should wear more."

She blushed uncontrollably, not expecting that. "Thank you. I work around a bunch of old men and greasy things in labs, so it doesn't lend itself to dresses and fashion."

His eyes lit up as he moved off the pillar. "What do you do? Researcher? Scientist? Engineer? I like a woman with a brain."

Her blush grew deeper. "Mechanical engineer. I work with cars regularly. You need to stop saying things like that; I'm not used to it."

He smirked. "What if I prefer to be honest about how much I like your looks?"

A thought struck her. "Then you're trying too hard to make me feel less awful after my day, and I appreciate it," she said, smiling softly. "Besides, I'm used to being called cute since I'm the youngest one there and treated like everyone's daughter."

He shook his head, not approving as he stood between her and the clothing rack.

"Toned legs like yours combined with brains is a deadly combination for me, I'm afraid," he said, leaning in close and closing his hand around hers.

"Well aren't you smooth." She  _ lived _ for the way he felt against her. 

The way his soft, warm, giant fingers rested against hers made her feel warm, and she feared that she was already feeling the alcohol. She was intensely aware of him and his closeness, and she liked it  _ way _ more than she should. He was big all over, and his smile was so warm and comforting. And the way he smelled, like sandalwood and something so male and perfect, made her wonder if he felt whatever connection this was between them.

"Solo charm strikes again. Drink more; you'll feel better," he said, guiding her hand up. 

She took another sip, to the point that only a little remained. He seemed pleased by her progress. 

"Do you always help damsels in distress who complain about dresses?" she asked, stepping closer.

"Only the interesting ones. Usually, they're not worth my time in my profession." He scowled for a second, and she made a mental note to return to that as he gestured to her clothing. "What happened to your dress?"

"Well, our driver - he's new - got lost on our way here, so we were all stressed out. Some went to the hotel room to rest after so much stress, but I couldn't." She sighed, wishing she done things differently. "I went to the bar and got a Bloody Mary, but some random dude bumped into me while I was walking. Of course, I lost my entire drink and the only piece of clothing here," she explained, the words flowing freely thanks to the alcohol. 

"That is a sob story worthy of several more drinks, but no more Bloody Mary's for you," he reprimanded, trying to be light about it as he let go of her. "You may not find many good things at this store, though. It's the lower end of dresses."

She sighed. Apparently this guy was a frequent visitor to know that without googling it like she had. The first store she entered had prices that were double the amount of this store. She had never walked out so fast. 

"I know, but I can afford these … or rather, I don't feel as bad spending that kind of money on a dress. I grew up poor in foster care, so I'm not used to spending much, even if I can now with my job," she admitted, shoving a hand over her mouth in horror. "I shouldn't have told you my life story. I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this."

She still couldn't believe he knew something about these stores. Had she really lucked out in finding a teacher who could show her the ways of fashion?

His hand reached for her cheek, only to pull back and walk toward the exit. "You can do better than this place. Next door is better." When she continued to stand there, frozen and untrusting, he walked toward her. "Overshare all you like. I prefer honesty over the simpering, fake smiles and lies I see in my daily work," he said with a weary smile. 

"What do you do for a living?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm a lawyer, specializing in corporate law. I was flown out here yesterday to conduct business with a client today," he said, grimacing. 

"It didn't go well?" she prompted, noting his discomfort. 

"Not exactly. It's hard to explain. That's not what's important, though. You need a dress; I know someplace better." He started walking again before offering her a hand. Far away she heard him say, "Come with me now; I'll show you how to find a good dress. You can trust me, I promise."

She nodded reluctantly, not liking the idea of spending a lot but also wanting to talk to him more. Once she took his hand, he led her out of the store and to the one next door, one that had mid-range prices for dresses.

The high ceilings with long, curved panels of glass stretching along the lengths of the long hallway let in streams of natural light. The noontime sun directly above allowed Rey to better admire the long, luscious tresses on her mystery rescuer, as well as see how bothered he was talking about work. 

This new store was almost as bright. When they settled in front of a long rack of dresses, she asked, "I'd love to hear more about you. I've got all day to shop and listen." When his shoulders tensed, she added, "Seriously, I love listening. You've been amazing and listened to me rant about my problems. Let me return the favor. You're clearly uncomfortable if you're walking around drinking."

He chuckled self-consciously, the soft, white light making him easy on her eyes. "You're right. I've never drunk before noon, and I don't even feel bad now. I need to lose myself tonight."

"Then tell me everything while we pick out dresses, assuming you still want to help me," she said nervously. "I'd love the company and assistance."

He seemed about to speak and then thought better of it. When he finished internally debating, he admitted sheepishly, "Hearing your problems takes my mind off of mine and my helpless situation. I'd rather focus on you." 

Pausing, he left her a moment and went to the entrance again, flagging down a wandering server. Rey smiled and plotted as she watched him order two more glasses of Corellian whiskey before he came back to her, looking relieved. "I'm going to need more alcohol for this."

"I have a compromise," she said, smiling brilliantly at him. "Since I'm useless with clothing, you can listen to me belly-ache and give me advice on good clothing until it's time to try on clothing. Once I'm inside, you can tell me about your problems through the door so it's less embarrassing for you."

His shoulders relaxed. "That works. I suspect we'll be shopping for a while."

"You've clearly never shopped with me before; I'm fast," she quipped with a smirk.

"Nor you with me. I don't shut up," he returned with a grin. "I have many opinions from growing up with a mother who dragged me out shopping with her all the time."

"I want to hear  _ all  _ of those opinions," she said with excitement. "I know nothing."

He tilted his head. "You must be an aberration. No one ever does unless it's legal advice."

Her heart broke a little more for him. Her hands flew out and traced his plush lips without thinking before dragging her hands away, enjoying the feel of his soft skin too much. "I think you'll find I'm very different."

He grinned. "I like you even more for it." Clearing his throat, he faced the daunting racks of clothing. "What color do you prefer? Fabric preference? Any particular style?"

"Who are you, and how did I suddenly get so lucky?" she asked, eyeing him carefully. 

She was secretly relieved he seemed interested in her. He  _ seemed  _ like a good guy, and she wanted to be able to trust men again. 

"Oh." His eyes bugged out before his shoulders fell in shame. "My apologies. I'm Ben Solo."

"Rey Johnson. It's a pleasure to meet you finally," she said with a grin before shaking his hand. "As for colors, red, black, or gray? Style I don't care. I like cotton; it's durable and lasts."

He smiled. "You know something at least. You won't find too much cotton here, but definitely silk. It's natural, too," he said, about to start searching when a server came by with two more glasses of whiskey. Thanking him with a large tip, he handed a glass to Rey. "To shopping."

"To the kindness of strangers who make my day infinitely better," she replied, taking the glass before clinking the short glasses. 

"To new experiences." 

The one giant ice cube inside the wide-mouthed glass bounced as Rey took a long sip, the expensive, amber whiskey going down smooth. His eyes held hers as they drank, and Rey polished hers off in two long gulps. A store clerk came forward soon after, taking both their glasses and volunteering to order them another. 

Rey was about to protest when Ben stopped her. "Thank you. If you can have another drink here in thirty minutes, we'll be ready then." Once the clerk smiled prettily at Ben and offered to assist with more, he asked her to leave before facing Rey. "They want us to get drunk to buy more. Don't be afraid to take advantage of their desire to please. That's their job."

"How often have you visited this place?" she asked curiously. "This is my first time."

"Too many for work. I stay one or two nights at a time," he said before turning to the clothing. "Let's find you a dress."

Her body thrummed with excitement, and she went to the opposite end of the rack, telling him her size. Rey took delight in pulling out each one, giggling about the ridiculous styles that were present. Most she nixed for style alone, and he rejected even more for various reasons. 

Rey purposely never looked at the prices. She knew she would run out of the store screaming if she did.

By the time they finished that rack, they had one dress for her, and even that one he didn't like too much. They moved through several more racks in a similarly efficient fashion, Ben giving her many tips about fabric and whatnot. Rey wished she could bring him on all her future trips for clothes shopping. 

By then, another round of whiskey arrived, and Rey was laughing harder by the second at Ben's dry humor and snark as he criticized everything he saw. They found kindred spirits in one another as they railed against modern fashion and wanted something simple and elegant. 

By the time they came to the last rack in the store, they had five fancy dresses for Rey to try on, and Ben still wasn't satisfied with any of them. Rey would've been happy with any of them, but Ben was persistent, wanting the perfect thing for her night out. 

"How long do you have before the bachelorette party?" asked Ben as he rifled through the clearance rack. 

"I'm not sure. It depends on how long the bride-to-be wants to sleep, I think," said Rey, on the opposite side of the rack. "Paige said she would call me when they're ready to begin partying. Until then, I'm free to cut loose, whatever that looks like."

The last part was muttered, so Rey was surprised Ben heard her.

"Married to your work, too?" he queried, eyes peeking up to meet hers. "I can't remember the last time I took a vacation or actually relaxed here when I visited."

She nodded her head in commiseration. "That's a shame! This place is huge! I would love to explore everywhere, but I can't afford all that. I'd love to see some parts, though, especially with company."

She held his gaze boldly, not hiding the fact that she wanted to spend more time with him. His cheeks turned pink, and he busied himself with clothing before responding, "I'd be interested if we ever find you a good-"

His mouth parted slightly and remained open as he took a dress off the rack. Noting Ben's awe, she raced around the circle to see his find.

"It's perfect," he breathed. "Right size, color, and perfect style for you." He shoved it in her arms. "Try this one first."

She smiled. "That sure of yourself, huh?" 

"Yes." 

He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her toward the fitting room. Rey tried not to focus on how warm and nice he felt there, how his big hand put her at ease. He was gentle yet firm, and she was already pleasantly buzzed from all of the alcohol. He didn't show any signs of being buzzed, but he had gotten more handsy, which she would never complain about. She felt more light-headed than ever, and yet, she felt safe knowing that Ben was there and would help her. 

As they walked, she resisted the urge to lean on his shoulder and instead asked, "So now that you know everything about me, what's going on with you?"

He swore under his breath. "You remembered."

"I always do when I want to know," she replied, elbowing his side lightly. "And I want to know  _ everything _ about you."

"Despite not knowing where I work or how much I make. It's refreshing," he said, his grip growing tighter around her. 

"It sounds like you have a dull, lifeless job," she said with a shrug. "Or, at the very least, soul-sucking."

"It's the latter. I like being a lawyer, but I'm regretting my choice of firm. I'm caught up in their world in the worst way," he said as they came to the fitting room attendant. 

Once Rey was ensconced with her dresses, Ben sat down outside and explained more. "I used to work with my uncle until we had a falling out. Then I joined his rival firm, and it seemed to work out. High-profile cases are the norm, and they pay well."

"But?" she prompted, slipping into his first choice of dress and gasping softly at how well it fit. 

"My boss never takes a vacation and expects me to do the same. He represents the scum of the earth, which I didn't mind at first. Then it kept happening, and the people are all so … shallow. Obsessed with money. Fake. The women especially. I can't trust anyone, and I hate it," he admitted, scuffing his leather shoes. 

"I'm sorry. That sounds like the worst kind of job to me," she said. "I'm amazed you've lasted that long."

"I had a purpose and was always being challenged, or so I told myself. I thought the money and power were enough, but it's not." He paused, and she snuck a peek at him, worried he had wandered off. She was surprised to see him surveying his surroundings with a guilty face. "I'm growing restless." 

He seemed so ashamed of admitting it, and she didn't understand why. 

"It's so different compared to how I was raised, but I never expected that for me, let alone cared," he said, pausing until he realized how he sounded, hanging his head further. "I've always been a loner, even growing up. I've resigned myself to it. I have no friends outside of one co-worker. We're very close, though, and I'll be his best man when he gets married."

"That's great! So what happened earlier today?" she asked, twirling around in the dress to admire how it hugged her curves. 

The dress was perfect, and she couldn't believe how good Ben was at choosing. She smoothed the bottom down and made sure her hair was decent before she stepped out and wowed Ben. 

"There's a client I've worked with before, and I've never liked him. I was told I wouldn't have to work with him again after last time. My boss lied. Now there's a likelihood of dealing with this lowlife another time."

"I'm sorry," she said, going to the door and waiting for him to lay it all out. "Is he that bad?"

"Yes." His eyes burned intensely, and she felt bad for anyone who crossed Ben. "I met with the client this morning, and I don't want to help him stay in business. I want to shut him down. At least with my uncle, we represented good businesses. This makes my skin crawl as we dodge everything carefully with loopholes."

"Then why not quit?" asked Rey, hoping there was a way out. "It sounds like it's bothering you."

"It is. I can't; no other firm will take me because my boss will blacklist me. He's the kind of petty boss to do it. I  _ refuse  _ to work for my uncle again. I thought I was a decent person when I first passed the bar, and then I convinced myself I wasn't for doing this for so long without regrets."

She peeked through the crack between the door and fitting room. "I think you are. I think you made some stupid decisions along the way and are more aware of yourself right now. What brought the change?"

He was blindsided by the question, blinking rapidly. "I don't know. It just happened," he said, running a hand through his hair. "And I'm not. If you knew who I helped-"

She shook her head, determined to find out what had changed Ben. She had all day to do it, and she wasted no time, opening her door to reveal herself.

" _ I _ don't care, Ben. That's in the past."

When Ben beheld the vision she presented, his jaw dropped, and all words failed him. Rey was relieved that he stopped trying to convince both of them that he was a bad guy; she knew better. 

The black dress had little red roses dotting the top silk half, while the bottom was pure black, tight and hugging every curve of her thighs, stopping mid-thigh. The sleeves had elastic in them and sat just below shoulders, revealing sleek lines of tanned skin and her collarbone. With her red heels that everyone in the bachelorette party wore and her hair pulled back halfway, she was ready to party, her joy written all over her face. 

"Thank you for helping me find this, Ben. It's perfect."

Ben was a goner, even if he didn't realize it then.

"You're beautiful. I'm buying it for you, and you're walking out in that dress," he declared, walking forward, all past conversation forgotten.

There was only Rey, incandescent and sashaying her hips as she did a little circle to show him the full look. 

"Thank you but you don't have to. I can afford this since it's on clearance," she said with one last wiggle of her hips. She walked up to him and tripped on her feet, as excited as she was to approach him. He caught her easily, pulling her against his chest. "Thank you again," she said breathlessly. "For that and for helping me. I wish there was some way I could repay you."

"You can spend time with me and make me forget about my life. Just for today," he said, his thumb tracing her cheekbones. "You can live a little and show off this incredible dress. Make every man jealous of me."

She grinned under his attention, leaning into his touch. "I'd like that very much. Does that mean you'll let loose and have fun with me?"

"I don't know how, but I want to with you," he whispered, leaning in and touching his forehead to hers. "I've never wanted to before now."

"Nor I," she breathed. "I just want to spend every waking minute with you until I'm forced to join my friends."

His hand snaked around her waist, bringing her in close. "Then we'll do just that." His lips darted forward, and he was just about to kiss her when he realized that they barely knew one another. At that, he let go reluctantly. Rey followed suit, unhappy he stopped. "Let's see the other dresses on you now."

"I still have to try on the others?" she asked, pouting. 

He chuckled. "Yes. While this is perfect for now, you should have a dress for more formal events, or even have a backup option should something happen to this one."

"You're making too much sense," she said with a shake of her head, going back in and trying on the others. 

"Good. Those ones in there are all good quality fabric and will last. Classical looks also mean they won't go out of style. You ought to buy a couple more if they look good on you. I'll pay for those instead if you'd like," he said as she changed.

"Ben Solo, are you trying to bribe me into spending time with you? I promise I need no such inducement," she said with a chuckle as she finished. 

She peeked through the door crack long enough to see him blush and hide his hands at being called out. She didn't actually believe it, so her heart broke to see him look nervous.

"I'm not used to people willingly choosing me just for me," he said softly. "It's always for what I can do for them."

She burst out of the dressing room, hackles raised. "Why? You're knowledgeable, hilarious, and hot." His head shot up, a grin pulling at his mouth as she fed his ego. Unashamed, she continued, "Who do I have to beat up to convince you?"

"Preferably myself," he said softly, making her breath hitch before coming up to her and tucking the hanger straps inside her long, red gown. His touch made her heart beat faster, and she felt hot all over. When he looked back up, the serious tone was gone, replaced with something more tender. "Why are you so passionate about someone you've just met?"

"Because I feel connected to you in a way I can't explain," she replied, shivering when his hands ghosted along her shoulders and stopped at her neck. "Because I've felt similarly my whole life, and I don't want anyone to feel that way."

His breath caught. Again, his head ducked in close, and Rey watched him start toward her, only to stop halfway. 

Leaving the action hanging, he whispered, "I don't right now." When he pulled away, he admired the slit on the side of the dress and its long train before saying with an unsteady voice, "I like this dress a lot. You should get it."

"I like it, too. I probably will once I see the others," she said before going back in and changing. When she showed that one, she didn't like it as much, but he did, still encouraging her to get it.

"I'm beginning to think you like me in everything you see me wear," she joked.

"Perhaps I do. Only one way to find out," he quipped as he motioned for her to try on the rest. 

By the end, she was convinced that he simply thought her beautiful in anything, as he wanted her to buy all of them. She really liked two of them, but they were both much more expensive than she wanted to pay.

Ben bought her both and had them delivered to her shared hotel room amid many protests from her. As soon as they left the store, she stomped in front of him. "Ben, it's not that I'm ungrateful, but I can pay. Please let me pay you back," she begged.

"I insist. It's rare I can help others or bring a smile to their face like I can for you, especially over something so small as clothes. Let me spoil you this once in thanks for helping me step out of my disappointing life." When she still seemed uncertain, he added, "You can pay for something else for us. We've got a long day ahead. Another drink?"

As Rey noticed the different position of the sun above, she thought It was clear to her that he wouldn't budge. She didn't like it, but she saw no other way to return the favor. 

"Tempting, but I think we should wait until we've eaten," she replied, growing thoughtful. "How many food options are there here?"

"Four food courts and seven restaurants. All offer different types of food," he said, grinning when he saw her jaw drop. 

"What's the best food for the money?" she asked warily.

"Come with me now, and I'll show you." He grinned, offering her his arm. She took it, and they wandered in the direction of the food. "My favorite place is The Flying Fathier. You'll like it if you like high quality food."

"But my wallet won't like it," she said, stopping with a grimace. 

He moved in front of her, undaunted. "Trust me. That's a part of letting loose. You go with it," he said, rubbing her hand consolingly. "Enjoy life with good food and better company. Spend the money on what matters."

Her eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You sure know a lot about enjoying life for never doing it."

His lips puckered, as though tasting something sour. "That's because I have an engaged best friend who keeps giving me suggestions on how to do it. He won't stop." 

Rey's eyes widened in understanding, and suddenly, things were starting to make sense. If he was hearing it from his friend, there were other things he might have seen, too, such as a loving, committed relationship. 

"I see. Is he like my best friend, disgustingly sweet and cute around the significant other, making you wish they would take it elsewhere?"

His mouth opened slightly. "How did you know?"

"It's either that or you feel a desire for a relationship of your own after seeing what is possible," she said, gazing at him appreciatively.

He smiled and moved in close. "I'd never admit it to him, but yes."

"Same." Getting an idea, her eyes lit up as her hands reached around his neck. "How would you like to compare sad stories about family and love while eating?"

He made a light choking noise. "What? Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you, and I bet you have some doozies, just like me. At least based on what you hinted at earlier," she said, linking her arm with his again. "I'm sure mine are worse, and it'd be nice to commiserate with someone who truly understands me."

"You have odd ideas for getting to know a person. No hobbies or talk of favorite movies or music first?" he asked, leading her toward the restaurant. "Just jump right into the deep end?"

She grinned and nodded. "Yes. Movies and music are boring. Besides, if I'm going to trust you and try living, truly living, by trying new food and trusting you implicitly with my life, I want something in return."

"When you frame it like that, I'll allow it," he agreed, pointing ahead. 

"Besides, I'm betting you have a similar response as me to when someone asks you about hobbies," she continued, waggling her eyebrows. "Hobbies? What hobbies?  _ That _ would imply I had a life outside work."

He chuckled. "You got me pegged well there." After a pause, he added, "It's amazing just how well you seem to know me already."

"And yet, I feel like there is so much more to you. All I've seen only makes me hungrier to know you better," she replied honestly.

He stared at her with awe until she looked away, unnerved by the intensity of his look. He cleared his throat after that, and she knew then that he felt the same way as her.

Somehow. 

Soon, their discussion turned to what was in front of them. Ben had much knowledge of the casino, so he pointed out more spots to visit on future trips. 

"The best clothes shop, though, is Lando's Capes and Etc. Every color, style, or type of cape or cloak you can imagine will be found there."

"People still wear those things?" she asked, scrunching her nose as the buzzed feeling turned to a general tipsiness.

"Of course. I own several myself," he replied proudly. "Good quality and workmanship. The owner is a family friend."

She stopped to face him. "Pictures or it never happened."

He blinked rapidly. "Pardon me?" 

"If you can't show me pictures of you in the cape, then I won't believe you. That is too extra to be believable," she said insistently.

He paled. "Those are very … personal photos; I need significantly more alcohol and trust in you to show you those," he replied, leading her toward the restaurant.

"I can fix that," she said helpfully, jabbing his side playfully.

"I'd like it if you did," he blurted before turning beet red.

Rey watched with amusement as even his ears turned red all over. When she realized they had stopped moving yet again, she sighed and ran the back of her hand against his cheek. He was so  _ warm,  _ and she wished that she was allowed to cuddle against him. 

She needed more alcohol to be that brave.

"Open up to me, and I will. I'll tell you anything you want to know," she promised before adding ruefully, "especially once I have more alcohol."

His eyes softened. "Then let's get to that restaurant faster. It's just around the corner."

As he said, The Flying Fathier was close. As a server in a tuxedo led them to their tall table, Rey marveled at their surroundings.

The low ceilings made the dark room feel smaller. The room was all warm, dark tones, and combined with only candlelight for seeing, it made the bar stool seating only stand out even more. 

"I feel so fancy right now. I'm attaching myself to you while we stay inside," she said, sidling closer before whispering, "or else I fear they'll throw me out for my lack of etiquette."

He shook his head and gave her a disbelieving look. "Use silverware. You'll be fine."

"Ben!" she hissed as they stood around their own small table. "This is  _ not  _ a laughing manner. I'm as uncultured as they come. I don't even know what a Fathier is."

His jaw ticked. "Then you probably won't recognize half the dishes here. You're trying them anyway."

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing him in the candlelight. 

Pulling out his phone, he showed her a picture. After quickly scanning the wikipedia page, she nodded. "I feel smarter already. So what's the deal with this place? Why does everyone have tiny plates?"

"It's a tapas restaurant. All their food is on tiny plates. You've never been to one before?" he asked, laying out the menu.

"No? Should I?" she asked with uncertainty. "It sounds like it defeats the purpose when I'm really hungry."

He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but he never did. "It's about the experience, the perfect combination of flavors and foods you'd never have otherwise. You'll like it," he said before facing their waiter and ordering two more whiskeys for them. 

"I'll believe it when I taste it. Sounds like an excuse to charge more money for a small amount of food to me," she said, making him grumble. "So, what do you suggest we try?"

For the next twenty minutes, the two argued then negotiated about what dishes to try. Rey was afraid of trying most of the dishes because they had something in them she didn't recognize. Ben insisted that they only eat dishes she had never tried. 

They compromised and tried six new dishes, as well as two things that sounded delicious to Rey. After the server walked away with their order, Rey leaned forward on her elbows, the dancing candlelight making her seem more mischievous. 

"So … shall we commence with the getting to know one another with the most terrible and awkward stories we have?" she asked, peeking up through her eyelashes. "Family or relationships first?"

"You're relentless," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"You're making me try seaweed, calamari, and oysters! I've never had that much seafood in my entire life!" cried Rey before growing quieter. "I think I'm within my bounds here."

He crossed his arms. "I still can't believe you've never had calamari. Everyone's had calamari."

"Squid? Gross." She made a disgusted face, and he laughed.

"You didn't even know it was that until I told you." She glared at him for reminding her, and he shrugged. "Fine. Relationships. That will go pretty fast for me at least since I'm cursed," he said self-deprecatingly.

She leaned forward further in anticipation. "No more than me."

"Your back is going to hurt from leaning like that. I have back pain just looking at you," he said. "What I have to say is not earth-shattering or very interesting."

"You really don't want me to show my interest in you this way?" she asked, surprised.

"No."

She grinned and finished her glass of whiskey. "Fine." She scooted around the table and stood next to him, clutching the edge of the table and then his arm sleeve because she felt more tipsy again. "I'm ready to listen now."

He shut his eyes and pinched his nose. "That wasn't what I had in mind, but thank you." His eyes opened, and he smiled. "I've never felt this way before around a woman."

"Like what?" she asked softly, confused and a little curious. 

He drew in a long breath, hesitant to say. "As if you haven't judged me and accept me as I am."

"Oh." She smiled. "You're right about that. Isn't it the most wonderful feeling? I'm still wondering why you stick around when I insult your taste in food and clothing so much."

He grinned and pushed a loose curl behind her ear. "It only adds to your manifold charms. You own your opinions, but you're open to revising them."

"Only because it's you," she reminded him, pointing her index finger at him. "Now, stop stalling. Give me details here."

He finished his drink and signaled their waiter for two fresh glasses. "I don't think anyone knows this much about me."

She grinned. "Good." 

In a way, she was proud. She liked having that distinction, and she only wanted to cement that feeling. There was something between them that she couldn't explain. All she did know was that she liked him, and for the first time in forever, she felt as though she could trust someone and wanted to pursue him.

She just needed to know that he was as willing to dive in. Just a little. 

He cleared his throat again. "I didn't date in high school. I had the biggest, most awkward ears in high school, and I was tall and gangly. Here." He showed her an old photo of himself on his phone, genuinely surprised when she cooed over it. "I didn't know how to talk, especially to women. That changed in college obviously."

"Obviously," she parroted. "I dated a bunch in high school because I was always trying to find some stable presence in my life since foster care sucked." She told him about the two worst men, and she was pleased when his hands fisted at his side on her behalf. She concluded the stories, "I never found anyone good, only more immature losers and insecure jerks."

"I'm sorry," he said, drawing closer and resting a hand on her bare shoulder, rubbing comforting circles into it. 

Her eyes held his, drawing strength from his touch. "I was so ready to trust and believe in anyone until I just … couldn't anymore, about halfway through freshman year of college. I tried dating older men, but they were just as bad. So I just stopped. Stopped trying. Stopped caring about them and their opinions. Stopped trusting anyone," she admitted quietly, leaning into his warm presence and touch.

"You did the right thing. Most men are jerks. So am I for that matter," he said, earning a shake of her head.

"No, you're not. You're honest, not clingy, and confident in yourself. You have no expectations for me. It's refreshing." After a moment of staring at one another, she continued, "I focused on my degree after that. I met my best friend, the one who's getting married, junior year, and she was the first person I really trusted again. She's been pulling me out of my shell since."

His hand wandered to her shoulder blade. "I'm glad you have her. Has she been trying to force you to date?"

Her scowl made him laugh. "Yes. I've been on a bunch of blind dates with some nice duds and a few jerks. She keeps trying, and I don't understand why."

He nodded. "That sums up my dating experience. Girls flirted with me in college, and at first, it was nice. While I interned with my uncle, all the girls wanted to date a future lawyer, and I learned how to talk then. Still didn't date because I wanted to focus on school, at least until I met my current boss." 

He paused, looking ready to cringe. She squeezed his bicep encouragingly. "Don't worry. I won't judge."

He nodded gratefully. "I interned with him, and he pushed me to date, explaining how to use women and their connections to get ahead with my career."

Her hand reached for his, bringing it forward and squeezing it.

His head dropped. "I'm ashamed to say I listened to him, as I wanted to be the best. I looked at all relationships in terms of power and end goals after that. That was why I argued with my uncle, about how we treated people differently."

His eyes looked so haunted and ashamed. As much as she wanted to pry, she knew it wasn't time for that yet. They weren't close enough, so she helped by redirecting him. "So you dated women at the end of college and after?"

He gave her a grateful smile. "Yes. There were no women who were good. All were equally bad. For example …"

He went on to share stories of women who lied and cheated on him, which only encouraged his disillusionment with women and confirming his boss's thoughts about women and dating.

"So you had a very long series of bad dates as well that made you sick of dating. I've had some spectacularly terrible dates. I'm enjoying this more than any of the dates I've been on, actually," she said unabashedly. 

"I didn't think dates could be fun like this. You've proven otherwise," he said, pulling his hand free to caress her cheek. 

Was this a date? Rey wanted it to be, even though she knew it wouldn't go anywhere. It would be nice to have one good date with a decent guy. 

As she blushed and leaned in, he met her halfway. Just as they were about to kiss, though, the waiter came with their appetizers. 

"Who's hungry for - each other's face apparently," he muttered as he dropped off the bowls and left. 

Ben and Rey glared at him before both blushed, realizing what had been about to happen. 

Rey had to remind herself that this wasn't a date since she would never see him after tonight. It was just learning to let go and enjoying herself. 

Even if she wanted to find out where he lived and find him a job at a local firm, though not at Armie's place. That Snoke dude was bad news. Rose had been begging Armie to leave for a while.

"So what is all this?" she asked, gesturing to their food. "It's colorful, to say the least."

Ben went between explaining each dish and giving her forkfuls to demonstrate the genius of the chefs. Rey was less than impressed. Ben shook his head and persisted in giving her more, determined to change her mind.

After a long time of criticizing food and each other's taste in food, the appetizers were finally finished. Ben had about one bite of each, not that he minded much or noticed since he was distracted by Rey. When she had eaten the one she had been excited for first, she moaned and closed her eyes in enjoyment, and he had been spellbound, desiring to see her make that face for every dish. 

That he couldn't was disappointing, but at least he had convinced her to eat all of them.

"So you like calamari now?" he asked as she polished off the bowl.

"Yes. Where's the rest of our meal?" she asked, looking around impatiently. "I'm hungry."

"I don't know how you can be after eating so much," he grumbled. "I don't know anyone with your appetite."

"Now you see why I don't like the idea of this place," she said, grinning.

He pursed his lips. "I'll convince you yet. I take after my family in stubbornness."

"I'm open and amenable to change." She leaned in expectantly. "After you tell me about your family and life growing up."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm still more stubborn than you. What do you want to know?"

"Anything? Everything?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'll make you mad with my stories of terrible foster parents."

"I could rival that with my absent ones," he replied, leaning against the wall. 

"Try me."

They swapped stories until their dinner and next round of drinks arrived, and even then, they remained distracted from food by stories. Rey was fascinated by his family dynamics, and Ben eagerly listened to all the ways in which his family didn't screw up for once.

"Despite having such a family, I grew up so alone. I hated it," he said in closing as he brought the dishes forward. 

"So did I. You actually understand that better than most people I know. Surrounded by people, and yet, completely alone. It's a terrible existence."

His hands found hers, dragging her in closer to him. "You're not alone. Now, at least."

"Neither are you. I'm here to torment you with more probing questions and question your taste in food until you tire of me," she said, making him smile.

"That won't happen. I'm sure of it," he replied, eyeing her fondly. "I'm enjoying this too much, and I can't explain why."

"Alcohol is great like that," she quipped, making him laugh. 

"It is. Now, here are the dishes that are going to change your outlook on tapas."

Raising an eyebrow, she picked up her fork. "I'm ready. What is that green stuff?"

He resisted rolling his eyes again and launched into what he was sure to be a life-changing explanation and demonstration of food. Rey made it hard every step of the way. 

She had always stuck to what was safe. She had been burned one too many times in her past. She tried new things for Rose's sake, but it was not easy for her. 

Shopping for a new dress was out of necessity. Everything after that was crazy and felt like a wonderful dream because it didn't feel so bad doing new things for once. She wanted to, if only to spend more time with Ben. 

He made it all worth it, especially whenever he concentrated and got excited over explaining why one fabric was better than another, or why she should eat more seafood. 

He didn't push or have an agenda, other than convincing her to enjoy the things he did because he genuinely thought she would like it if she tried it. It was novel and wonderful. 

Some of the food tasted weird, and she was  _ not  _ a fan of the texture on some. However, overall they were good. Ben's enthusiasm made her more interested in the food, and he kept pushing more on her, even though he got little to eat since he was so caught up in her. 

After she finished the last bite, she said, "I can't get this in Jakku."

"I did in Chandrila. My family could afford it."

"I can tell since you understand it so well. I'd love to experience more with your family, or just have a family of my own in general," she said, looking away sadly. 

She would never admit that out loud normally, but she was buzzed again. At that point, she was ready to tell Ben anything he wanted, however pathetic it was since he didn't pity her like most.

"You don't want mine. They mean well but do it all wrong," he said, tugging on her hand to make her face him. 

"I don't know about that. I think I'd still like them, and you might now, too," she said, eyeing him.

It was his turn to look away, deep in thought. "Given my new mindset and burnout, perhaps. That's a whole new level of trust and trying new things that I'm not ready for."

"Hey, look at me! If I can do it, so can you. I bought new dresses for the first time in ten years and tried a whole lot of weird food, especially seafood," she said, eyeing him. "I never thought I would like it. This was surprisingly good. Thank you. I'm glad I trusted you on this."

His cheeks turned pink. "You're welcome. Is it really such a big deal about food?"

"Given that I've thrown up or done other things before, yes. These are small baby steps for me. I have a comfort level, and I never leave it. I don't push much at work because I'm comfortable and afraid to ask for help with new things."

"They all like you, though. I'm sure they would want to help someone they think of as their own daughter. Besides, don't you get bored at work?" he asked, signaling for the check.

"Sometimes, yes."

"If they're old, then they have a lot of experience they can impart to you. Trying new things and asking for help can only make it better for you in the long run. That's why I have my best friend now," explained Ben. "Take it from me: asking for help changed things dramatically, even if it's scary not depending only on yourself."

She nodded in understanding. "That's the thing. I  _ am  _ scared of depending on others because I don't know if I can trust them, if they will care or be as devoted as me."

"But how can you do the job well when you don't have all the answers?" he asked.

After thinking a moment, she answered, "I don't know. Research?"

The check was dropped off, and they barely acknowledged the waiter again. 

"Your coworkers will know best."

"I'll think about it," she said, sighing when he gave her a dark look. "I'll try it when I go back to work." When his face didn't change, she muttered, "Alright, I will."

He grinned. "Good. I told you I'm persistent."

She rolled her eyes. "In every way it seems."

Signing off the check, he offered her his arm. "I'm not done convincing you about tapas.”

“There’s a lot of night left. I’m interested in finding some new way to cut loose if you're up for it. We could … go gambling or see a show while you try to convince me.” When he didn’t respond right away, she grinned and said, “Or, you can tell me more about your work situation and your best friend. We can find a bar and get belligerently drunk, or whatever you need to accomplish it."

“What if I’m more interested in talking to you but not about myself?” he asked, looking away awkwardly. 

“You’ve already listened to me and admonished me; I think it’s high time you shared and let me do something for you. You deserve this peace of mind I currently have,” she said, leaving the table and looking at him expectantly.

"I understand, but there's not much more to say," he said, shoulders jerking forward momentarily. "I'm stuck."

"What do you mean you're stuck?" She approached him and looked him up and down, trying to understand why he wasn't moving. "How did you even get there? To that point in your job?"

“Well, I’m stuck there, too, but I’m stuck here … physically.” He pointed at his right pant leg. “My pant leg is snagged on something.”

Her eyes lit up. “Oh! Here, I got it.” 

She knelt down, knees on either side of his right foot, and found the pant leg in question, grunting at having such low light available to see. She ran her hands along his calf up to his thigh before going lower again since she was too stubborn to bring out her phone, especially knowing that she probably wouldn’t have an opportunity like this again to touch him. 

Once she found the small nail catching on his clothes, she began pulling him free and called, “You’re stuck pretty good, but I think, oh, that helps, I think I’m close, yes! There, you’re free.” When she looked up, she was met with the deepest blush she had ever seen on his face. 

It probably had something to do with the awkward boner he was now sporting, and she was trying  _ very  _ hard not to look at it. And failing miserably. Well, if there was any doubt before that he was attracted to her, this answered it.

“I’m sorry. Thank you,” he said, leaning over and lending her a hand up. Once she was standing, he ran a hand through his hair nervously. “So, what do you want to do?”

“I know what  _ I  _ want to do: I want to ask you questions and listen to you tell me more about yourself. However, I don’t think you want to do just that.”

“You’re right. I need something else to distract me,” he said, leading her out of the restaurant before more incidents could occur.

“Sure. What’s something here that you’ve always wanted to do but never did?” she asked curiously.

He clenched his jaw in thought. “Gamble? I can’t think of anything else.”

“Oh, that sounds fun! I’m not gambling today because I’m buzzed and unlucky, but I’ll stand behind you and cheer you on in between personal questions,” she said excitedly, dragging him toward the main part of the casino. 

“It’s not really letting loose-”

“Anything can be. Plus, you’ll have me. It’ll be lots of fun,” she said, glad when he finally caught up to her.

“Yes, but it’s not enjoyable for me,” he said before explaining, “I like being in control. I'm afraid to lose control.”

Her eyebrows rose to her hairline, more things making sense. “I understand that. I hate not being in control.”

“It’s worse for me. Gambling has so much uncertainty that it’s more taxing than fun,” he said, looking at her pleadingly, hoping she understood.

She did, but she saw it for what it was: a chance to grow and learn to trust. He had done it for her, and she wanted to do the same for him. And in this particular instance, he could trust her, assuming the alcohol didn't ruin all her abilities to think and count.

She stopped in front of him, pulling on his lapels to bring him down to her level before whispering, “Well, as it so happens, I like to gamble, and I think you’re doing it wrong. Come with  _ me _ now. Let me show you how to do it right and enjoy it.”

He gulped. “I want to, but I can’t say no to that offer.”

She grinned and let go. “Good. Let’s grab another drink, and I’ll pay for you to play since you paid for dinner and my dresses. Then if you lose, it’s not your money.”

She started walking ahead, and when she realized he still hadn't moved, she paused, shaking her head. 

Far away, he heard her say, "Don't delay, Ben. The longer you wait, the more I'm giving you to play with."

"Don't even think about it." He rushed to catch up after that. 

They sauntered into the noisy room full of flashing lights and tuxedos. As eyes turned to look at the pair, Rey kept her eyes ahead, save for the moments she snuck a peek at Ben. Ben seemed unable to stop staring at her, and she loved every second of it. 

Stopping at the bar first, Ben requested, “Four whiskeys.” She gave him a look asking if he was sure, and he nodded. “I need liquid courage to let go and trust you.”

She smiled, understanding now. “I promise you’ll enjoy yourself more than you realize. I want to make this as good for you as it has been for me.” 

They received their drinks and consumed one glass quickly before walking off with their second toward the table of their choice. Rey explained the basics of blackjack to him as they searched for an open table. Once he was set up with chips at a blackjack table, she stood behind him, sliding her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder to watch.

“If you stayed there all night, I wouldn’t care what we did,” he murmured, pressing his cheek against hers. “This is … nice.”

“It feels  _ very  _ good. It feels right,” she whispered in his ear, her lips grazing his earlobe as her hands undid his tie.

He groaned, low and deep. “It  _ is  _ right. Nothing’s ever felt this right before.” 

“Are you going to ante up or just flirt with your wife?” asked a sneering player beside them.

Both blushed as Ben threw the minimum bet down, mumbling his apologies. When his turn was past, he confessed, “I hate this. There are too many variables.”

"You're thinking too much," she said, trying to calm him down.

"That's what I do, what I'm paid to do. I think I've thought myself to death," he muttered.

“Don’t concentrate on the variables. Focus on what you can control. And whatever you do, never take a card if your count is above fifteen, unless I tell you to do so,” she coached. “You’re doing fine.”

“I hated watching my parents argue; it feels like that again,” he confessed in her ear, patting his turbulent stomach. “I feel powerless.”

The dealer’s cards were revealed, and Ben won. The triumphant look he wore made her courageous.

“There, you see? Stop thinking about yourself. Just play. Focus on winning only,” she said, unbuttoning his top button, sliding a finger along the revealed skin.

As desired, his tense shoulders relaxed, and he melted into her. She had never felt so wanted, and she used her nose to push some of his luscious hair behind his ear, lingering there. “Ben, have I mentioned how much I like you already?”

“No,” he said, trying to focus on the game and not the sensations she inspired.

“Well, I do. I’ve also had a lot of alcohol, and all I want to do is touch you  _ everywhere _ ,” she breathed. “You’d let me, right?”

“Yes. Never stop,” he said, turning to face her, almost kissing her then and barely stopping himself. Blushing, he faced the table. “I don’t understand this power you have over me.”

He won again, and Rey grinned as she watched him grow a little more confident.

“Nor I. I’m usually not like this,” she said, undoing another button and caressing the vee of burning skin she revealed. Ben kept his head trained ahead, forcing himself not to touch her back, and she laughed in his ear as he continued to forget about control. He was trying too hard not to focus on her.

“I’m  _ never  _ like this,” he stated. “I’ve grown so soft since I first started working ten years ago. I don’t think my younger self would’ve believed this possible.”

“When did it start, you growing soft?” she asked before telling him to take another card.

He raised an eyebrow but listened, taking a card and hitting blackjack. Emboldened by another win, he replied, “Four years ago? That was the first time I met that client from earlier. It was also when I became good friends with Hux.”

Why did that name sound familiar? Rey couldn’t place it, but she kept thinking of Rose and the fiance she had only met once, Armie.

“Interesting,” she mused. “So you knew him before then?” 

“Since I started working there. We were enemies at first, always pitted against each other, and then we came to respect one another, especially once our boss forced us to work together. Having to trust him to do the research and talk was one of the most challenging things I did, but it paid off.”

“I’m glad,” she said, finally noticing a pattern as Ben won another hand. “So you became good friends, and how long after that did Hux start dating?”

“Two years ago. I’ve never seen a man change so dramatically,” said Ben, looking thoughtful. “He used to wear a permanent sneer, and now he smiles regularly, even laughs. His fiance has been very good for him.”

He was about to reject a card when she told him to take it. He gave her a questioning look but did as he was told. When he won again, he turned and cupped her cheek. “I don’t know how you know or do it, but I’d say you’re quite lucky. I haven’t lost yet.”

“Only because I’m being channeled through you. You make everything better and luckier,” she insisted lightly before he turned back and began playing again. After he had looked at his cards, she carded her fingers through his hair and asked quietly, “Did watching Hux be so happy make you re-evaluate your life and relationships?”

He leaned into her touch, blurting, “No. Yes. Maybe, without realizing it?” He took another sip. “It was never intentional.”

“Did your growing dissatisfaction with women and your relationships become much more pronounced after he started dating, or when he got engaged?” she asked. 

“I’ll have to think.”

For several rounds, the only talking done was Rey encouraging him to take another card or doubling down his bet. He obeyed her without hesitation, and he always won when he listened to her. He finally lost a couple hands, but overall, he was far ahead. Rey was patient, enjoying molding herself to him and mussing his hair, only letting go to take a sip of her whiskey.

Finally, when he had an answer, his shoulders bunched up. He cleared his throat, and nothing came out. Seeing his hesitation and fear, she kissed his ear. “It’s okay, Ben. I won’t judge. Just tell me. Let me help you.” 

His body sagged as he exhaled deeply. “It started to some degree with him dating. I was jealous that he of all people could find someone when I couldn’t. I was looking at all the women I interacted with after that.”

“That’s good. Normal,” she said, kissing the hair above his ear. “But?”

He ducked his head. “It became obvious when he got engaged. I didn’t understand what went wrong with me, my life choices, and my job. Nothing felt right. It felt empty.” Pausing to collect his winnings and two more cards, he said, “I thought I was tough after all the things I’d seen and people I helped. The only thing I know now is that the longer I stay at this job, the more I realize I'm soft like my father.” 

“Is that good or bad?” she asked, running her hands along his shoulders.

“At first, it was terrible. I was always taught to value strength by my boss, to excise all weaknesses from myself to handle my cases and stay as objective as possible. All it really did was harden my heart to the point that I didn’t have one.” 

“And you saw that because of Hux?” she asked in surprise.

“Yes. He became softer and showed that he had a heart. If you saw how disgustingly cute he is with his fiance, you’d understand. She’s a warm, bubbly person who got him a cat, and he’s begun to take his vacations so that he can spend time with them. Our boss has yelled at him several times for growing soft, and he doesn’t care."

"That's very good for him, then," she noted. "I bet his fiance is proud of him."

"Frankly, I’m amazed at his mental strength, as we both used to be slaves to our boss and his good opinion. I want to be strong and not care like that.”

“Oh,” she said, trying to comprehend it all.

The thought of Ben fearlessly standing up to his boss and truly taking control of his life made her excited. He was already on his way to achieving it, and she intended to push him the rest of the way. 

“So yes, I think differently,” he said, pausing to think and ask the dealer for another card. “I didn’t think love could make you stronger, but it can.”

“If only it weren’t so scary to fall in love and trust another person like that,” she grumbled, making him turn around, eyes wide with understanding.

“Exactly.”

They held each other’s gaze, wondering how it was that the other knew them so well despite the difference in situation. Just as he started to lean in, the same impatient player said, “You playing or not?”

“I am,” he said through grit teeth, turning and focusing on the game.

Rey stuck her tongue out at the player when his back was turned. 

After a few more rounds, Rey was prepared for her next round of questions. Finishing off her glass, she asked, “So now that Hux is taking more time off, are things tense between you?”

“No, which is surprising. I’ve had to take more work because of him, but I don’t begrudge him that. He deserves that, and he needs to if he wants to keep her."

Rey nodded in agreement.

"Things have grown tense, though, between him and our boss. He may get fired if he keeps this up, and he can’t afford that with the upcoming wedding," said Ben. 

“So you both grouse about being stuck there together?” she asked. “Even though you both dislike your boss and your work?”

“Yes. That’s normal at any job, though,” he insisted, showing his hidden card. “You already know why I can’t leave.”

“Are you close to your family?” she asked.

“Physically, yes. Otherwise, no. That won’t change,” he said with authority. “I don’t want to move. I lived in Coruscant during college, and I didn’t care for bug city life.”

“So there’s no way you could talk to your boss? Try to negotiate something with him? Or maybe you and Hux together?” she asked, mentioning her brilliant idea while thinking earlier.

“No,” he replied, shooting it down immediately. “He’d fire us and hire someone who would bend to his will. He’s already hinted at it with Hux, but I think it’s more to toy with him and wind him up, to force him to work more hours.”

Thankfully the hand ended then, so she didn’t feel bad pulling his face to meet hers. “That’s awful! You shouldn’t stand for that, either of you.”

“It’s all we know,” he said wearily. “I don’t like it.”

“I don’t work there, and I hate it,” she said. “You deserve to have a life.”

His mouth opened and closed quickly, chewing on his words. “You’re right. For once, I want a life, even if it is empty and boring right now.” She smiled until he said, “There’s no way to achieve it, though. I’m in too deep, past the point of redemption or saving.”

“I  _ refuse  _ to believe that, and so should you,” she said, her grip on him tightening. “There’s always hope.”

“You’d get along well with my mother with that sentiment. I think you’d like both my parents,” he said softly before turning around as her hands went slack at the revelation.

Rey still had no idea how to help him out of the bad situation, but it sounded like he wanted to be strong and not care. In order to make him not care, though, she needed help. Signaling for one final glass of whiskey for each of them, she knew that she was past buzzed and bordering on drunk, but she didn’t care. She needed  _ Ben  _ at that level with her since she had no sway with him since they weren’t dating.

Even if she wanted it desperately. 

“You don’t want to remember that bachelorette party, do you?” he asked with a smile when she finished ordering.

“I do, which is why this is my last one. You can cut me off anytime,” she said, looping her arms around him once more and nuzzling his neck. “I trust you.”

“I really think you should stop now. You may sleep through the party at this rate,” he said honestly, meeting her gaze briefly. “I want you to enjoy it and show off that dress we worked so hard to find.”

“But I’ve been doing that all day with you, and I’ve loved every second of it,” she whispered, unbuttoning his shirt one more time and running a palm along his upper chest. “Just like I love this.”

He made a choking noise. “At this rate, my pants are going to burst, and I’m going to blame you,” he said, turning slightly to kiss her arm. “If I thought we had more time, I’d take you up to my room.”

He didn’t blush that time, only held her gaze steadily, making it clear just how he felt about her. She shivered in anticipation. “Three more hands and I’ll follow you anywhere, or even to a dark corner if you can’t wait.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he said, taking a breath and focusing on finishing the game. “I’ve never wanted someone as much as I want you.” 

“I feel the same way, but what if your boss calls while we’re upstairs?”

Their drinks arrived, and Ben took a large swig of his. “Then I’m ignoring him. I’m off the clock. I’ve given him enough already. Ten years and never any thanks or recognition.”

“What? No! That’s terrible! You should’ve had something by now,” she said angrily as he won again.

“I should, but because I was so grateful to work for him, I ignored that and all the jabs he makes during meetings, as though I haven’t worked hard.”

“You have! You’ve worked so hard,” she said, rubbing circles on his shoulders. “You deserve recognition and a break.”

He pounded a fist into his open palm. “I do. I help the newer people and do all his dirty work. Never a word of thanks. You’ve thanked me more times today than he has in more than ten years of working with him.”

“Ben!” she hissed. “That’s not right. You shouldn’t stand for this.”

“I shouldn’t,” he agreed, getting more excited when he won again. When he was dealt two tens, she told him to split them up and double-down. “I should stand up for myself.”

Her smile became wicked. “Yes. For this and especially this current client.”

“You’re so right.” He grew thoughtful until he hit blackjack on one ten and twenty on the other, eventually winning. “I need to move; I need to fight this. I should tell him how I feel.”

She handed him his drink. “How do you feel, Ben?”

He grinned. “I feel incredible right now, and it’s all because of you,” he said, facing her. “No one listens to me like you have, or asks.”

“Because I care about you, as crazy as that may be,” she said softly, leaning in until their noses touched.

His eyes grew wide, mouth opening slightly in awe. “It’s not. My grandfather married my grandmother within a year of meeting her. They’re old and happy together still,” he said longingly. “I want that.”

“So do I,” she said before pushing him to finish the next hand. “We both deserve it.”

“Yes, we do,” he agreed. “We deserve a lot more than we’ve been given so far.”

“We do. Like a good job that we enjoy.” She paused, hoping she wasn’t pushing too soon. “So, how do you feel about your boss?”

“I think he’s an unhappy, miserly prune who has one goal in life: to make everyone as miserable as him by supporting the wrong people and working everyone to the bone.”

She clasped his shoulders, laughing at his description. “And how do you feel about your current client?”

“I hate him, and I want to drop him.”

“And?” she prompted.

“I don’t care if I get docked for it. I’m tired of dealing with him and others,” he said, finishing his drink.

“What if he threatens to fire you over this?” she asked, grinning as Ben won his final game and declared he was done for the night, giving his chips to an employee to hold onto in the back until he came to collect.

He stood up, wished everyone a good night, and then turned expectantly to Rey. “Then he can take that gold-plated cane he carries and shove it-”

“Ben!” she exclaimed, secretly thrilled. “Not here.” She tugged on his hand and led him to the nearest wall, her drink gripped tightly in his other hand. 

When they reached the darkened hallway that led to the bathrooms, Rey leaned her back against the wall, and Ben followed her, hands on either side of her.

“Thank you,” he said, leaning until their noses almost touched. “You saved me back there. I was ready to lose it.”

“Those people don’t deserve that. They deserve to have fun, just like we do,” she said, grinning. 

“We do, but you deserve something extra special for getting me through my first time playing blackjack. My nerves disappeared quickly, and it’s all because of you.”

“Because I like you and like touching you,” she stated, cupping his face. “I can’t stop.”

“Don’t stop,” he panted, moving in closer, their lips almost touching. “You deserve this and so much more-”

“I deserve to be kissed,” she stated, and he wasted no time in doing just that, wrapping his tree trunk arms around her and kissing her. 

She sighed into the gentle kiss, loving the feel of his beard lightly scratching against her chin. She ran her hands through his soft, raven hair until he deepened it, both needing more. At that point, she gripped it tightly. “Ben-”

“Kiss now, talk later,” he interrupted. “I need you.”

“Need you more,” she rasped, lifting her chin and kissing him everywhere she could reach, his lips, cheeks, and jaw. 

Ben wasn’t much better, kissing and nipping until he found the long slope of her neck, laying hot, open-mouthed kisses upon it. As his kisses slowed, the rest of his body came alive, moving urgently with hers against the wall. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on his shoulders as she pulled him closer until their lips found one another once more, needing another taste.

“We should go-”

“Are you Ben Solo?” asked a nasally voice.

Both groaned as he carefully let go of Rey before facing the unknown speaker. “Yes. Who are you?”

“I’m Threepio, human-casino relations, or the Floor Manager of this casino. I understand you just won a large amount of money. Did you count cards while playing?”

“Count cards?” he asked, utterly lost. “No. I don’t know what that is. Tonight was my first time playing blackjack.”

“Curiouser and curiouser,” said Threepio, eyeing him. “I was going to say, we don’t allow cheaters here-”

“Tonight was my first time gambling. I was nervous, or would have been more were it not for this beautiful woman. I think she’s lucky,” said Ben. “It’s not me. I don’t have a clue what I’m doing.”

The ancient man with stiff joints looked him over carefully as Rey held back her laughter. “The odd thing is that I actually believe you. Well, be careful how much you win in the future, or else we won’t allow you to gamble more,” admonished Threepio before bowing. “Now, please excuse me. I hope you two have a wonderful night and enjoy eating each other’s faces.”

“We will,” called Rey with a grin as Threepio walked away briskly. When he was out of sight, she laughed, long and loud, as Ben looked on uncomprehending.

“What’s so funny?” he asked. “I thought you enjoyed kissing me.”

She straightened and looked him square in the eye. “I have been, and I’m looking forward to even more. I didn’t have any expectations about today-”

“Nor I,” he assured her.

For a moment, she considered going rogue and skipping out on the bachelorette party. She was sure that Rose wouldn’t mind, and probably would even encourage her since Ben was so into her. The thought of going it alone was tempting, but in the end, she couldn’t not be there for Rose’s special night. As her best friend besides Paige, it was important. 

“And I still have none now. At any point, I could be dragged away by a group of screaming women in red, and I may never see you again. But-”

“But?” he repeated, moving in closer, caging her in.

“Until then, I want to spend every waking moment with you,” she said, kissing his cheek.

“Me too. Today has been amazing. I don’t want it to end,” he said. “I still can’t believe I won-”

“I was counting cards the whole time,” she admitted with a giggle. “I wanted to make sure you had a good first time.”

His hands went to his hips, an angry scowl filling his face. “Rey.”

“Don’t give me that look! Do you have any idea how much money you spent on me today? You deserve more than that,” she said, making him kiss her sweetly.

“Thank you. There’s no need. Being with you is all I want,” he said against her lips.

“Yes. You’re all I want,” she agreed, memorizing the planes of his face. “But there’s still more I want for you.”

His face fell. “Rey, there’s no way-”

A smile broke out over her face, making him pause.

“I just had the greatest idea,” she said, thinking back to earlier. “What if you quit working for your boss and go out on your own? Go rogue. You have ten years of experience, right? You could totally pull it off.”

“That’s … something I hadn’t considered before, but I like it. Thank you,” he said, running his knuckles along her skin.

“And, if you’re really worried about your friend, why don’t you invite him to join you? Then you’re both saved from your monster boss. I bet his fiance would thank you.”

He grinned. “She probably would.” His smile dimmed for a moment. “Then she’d hug me every time she ever saw me.”

“There are worse things. I’ve gotten used to it with my best friend,” she said with a shrug. “But you could do this!”

“I could … I should,” he said, his eyes gleaming. 

She nodded encouragingly. “You should. Do what’s best for you. You can have a life this way. Make your own rules.”

He started to smile more, only for it to vanish. “It won’t be the same without you in it. It’ll still be empty.”

Yanking him down, she kissed him soundly, telling him how much she agreed with his sentiment. When she pulled away, she confessed, “It doesn't have to be. I want a next time with you more than anything.” 

“I still haven’t convinced you about tapas yet. I need a next time to show you and bring you back here," he said, grazing her jaw.

"I'd like that," she said, moving in closer. "Or any kind of next time, really."

He nodded, unable to hold back his stare of wonder. "I … want that, too. I don't know how this would work-"

Afraid of being separated before becoming connected at last, she blurted, "Give me your phone, I'll give you mine. We can figure the rest out later."

He nodded eagerly, and they switched phones. Rey even took a selfie for her contact information before she demanded they take a selfie together, as much for her as to show her friends what he looked like. As they returned the phones to the rightful owners, he finally showed her his cape photos, and she whooped in appreciation. 

“I want to steal one of your capes, whichever is warmer,” she said as she put her phone away. 

“I know just the one,” he said before finishing off the last glass of whiskey. “But first, I need to do something.” When she gave him an odd look, he smiled and said, “Call my boss.”

“Let’s go where it’s quieter, in the hallway to the shops,” she said, dragging him in that direction. “That way you both hear one another.”

“I promise I’ll find a way to make it work between us. If I start fresh, I could move closer to you-”

“You’d do that? For me?” she asked, stopping in the middle of the floor.

“Yes. Of course,” he said as her breath hitched. “I’m falling for you.”

Her heart pounded as she realized that she, too, was falling for him hard and fast.

Nodding her head, she said, “It’s only been a day, and yet, I feel as though I’ve always known you. I like you a lot already, and I just want to dive headlong into it with you and never look back.”

“Then we’ll do just that,” he promised, kissing her and pulling her toward the hallway and into a small alcove where it was quietest.

Pulling out his phone, he called his boss as Rey bounced in place. After he finished giving a status update of what had happened with the client, Ben said, “You broke your promise regarding him. This is the last time I work with him.”

Rey heard the other voice rise, and she watched Ben’s hand gripping the phone become white.

“I’m not weak. I’m feeling strong for the first time since coming to work for you. I’m standing up for myself, as I should’ve done long ago.” He paused as his boss screamed at him. “I don’t care what you think." He stopped again as the screaming intensified. "Yes, I’ve been drinking, and it's helped me see the truth: that I've wasted time and wasted breath doing this. Now I'm willing to do what I was too afraid to do before.”

Rey thought she distinguished the words "weak like your father" coming from the phone, and she winced. 

Ben's face became murderous as his boss continued to yell. “If you  _ ever  _ speak disrespectfully of my family again, I’ll go to the police with every shady person and deal you’ve ever made, and I’ll make sure you’re locked away for the rest of your life. I quit, effectively immediately.”

He ended the call, smiling wider than he had all day. “That was the scariest phone call I ever made, and the most satisfying one ever.” He went to Rey, hugging her close. “It’s all because of you. Thank you, Rey. You have no idea what you’ve done.”

“You’re welcome. I’m relieved to see you so happy. Do you feel at peace?” she asked hopefully.

“Yes. For the first time in forever, I am completely,” he said, pulling her in tighter. “You have no idea what this means to me.”

“I think I do. You’ve given me so much today; my heart is full,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

His head dipped down, his lips finding hers. As he pushed her against the wall, they both gave in to the frantic, heady feelings that consumed them both. There was unlimited time to explore and get to know the other now, and yet, time felt so short. 

They didn’t realize how short it was until a chorus of giggles rang through the empty hall.

“Rey still isn’t answering her phone. Where is she? She was supposed to meet us in the lobby a half hour ago.”

Rey froze at hearing Paige. Ben pulled away, having heard her name. 

“Maybe she’s in the casino? It’s pretty loud in there. We can just start calling out her name. She’ll forgive us for it,” said Kaydel.

As Rey’s face paled, Ben gave her one last kiss and gazed at her swollen lips. “Go now, before they embarrass you. I’ll contact you when my plane lands, at the latest. Probably sooner. Have fun.”

“I will. I’ll send photos and talk to you tomorrow,” promised Rey, kissing him again before she ran out to meet the girls with sincere apologies, leading them away from Ben. 

When all the girls were seated at a round table inside an ice cream parlor, Rose pounced on Rey. “You have a new dress, haven’t answered your phone all day, and have a dreamy look in your eyes.”

“And her lips were swollen! She was kissing someone,” said Kaydel, leaning in. “Tell us.”

Rose's grip on Rey's arm tightened in excitement. “I want all the details now. As the bachelorette, I demand it.”

Between ice cream and mudslides, the time at the ice cream parlor passed quickly. All the girls loved Ben by the end of Rey’s stories, even if all were sad they didn’t recognize a lawyer by the name of Ben, nor his photo. 

Rose didn’t look at his photo, though, because she got an unexpected call from Armie. All waited on pins and needles for her to come back, and when she did, she was glowing.

“Girls, you’ll never believe this! Armie  _ finally  _ quit his job! He’s not going to work for Snoke anymore! We’re free!”

Rey cheered for Ben, Armie, and Hux'a sakes. This was the best news ever.

“Let’s drink to that!”

After that, it was a long parade of shows and bars, and all had a blast as they sang off-key and loudly while drinking. Rey fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow, and she was proud of herself for only sending Ben three selfies over the course of the night.

When she woke up, he sent her one as well, a big goofy grin filling his face to wish her good morning. He mentioned having a late, and she wished hers was later than ten. It was too early in her mind. As it was, her head pounded through breakfast, but at least it was large and delicious. That day, they made it to the airport on time and to the gate with time to spare. 

Rey had seen a tall figure with black hair going through security, and she couldn’t help hoping it was Ben so that she could see him again before they left. 

Just because they sent pictures to one another didn't mean that he would call or text her again. Rose kept trying to talk her out of her anxiety, but it gnawed at Rey, just as her headache did. She sincerely hoped he was the one to actually come back and not abandon her as so many others had.

She had just sat down at the edge of the gaggle of girls with Rose, phone out and ready to text Ben, when she heard a familiar voice.

“Rey? Is that you?”

Her head darted up. “Ben?”

“Kylo?”

Rey looked between the confused faces of Rose and Ben as Rose stood up.

“Rose?”

“Who’s Kylo, and how do you two know one another?” asked Rey, standing up as all the other girls looked on with burning curiosity.

“Rey, this is Kylo Ren, Armie’s best friend and coworker,” explained Rose. “You know, the one I tried to set you up with last year.”

Rey turned a confused face to Ben, who looked a little ashamed. “I’m sorry, Rose. I should’ve told you my real name a long time ago. I took the name Kylo Ren to distance myself from my family. My real name is Ben Solo.” He then turned to Rey. “So the Paige you mentioned was actually-”

“Rose’s sister. And Armie and Hux are the same person,” guessed Rey, the other two nodding. 

“Armitage Hux, yes. One day, I’m going to be Rose Tico-Hux. I can’t wait!” Rose’s hands balled into tiny fists as she grinned and vibrated with excitement, at least until she remembered something. “Wait. Armie said you quit Snoke’s office, too. Is it true you want to open up your own firm together?”

“That’s what we agreed on last night,” he said before Rose tackle-hugged him, just as he feared. 

“Thank you,” she cried. “That was the best wedding present ever.”

“Don’t. Thank. Me,” he said weakly, unable to breathe well due to the tightness of Rose’s hug. “Thank Rey.” When she let go to look between them, her eyes grew wide. Ben smiled, eager to let Rey feel the brunt of Rose’s hugs. “She’s the one who got me drunk enough to acknowledge how bad work was, that I deserved better, and that I consider striking out on my own, or else with Hux.”

Rose screeched before hugging Rey in kind. 

“You’re welcome. I had no idea,” said Rey, returning her best friend’s hug. 

“This is the most amazing day ever! You two are having dinner with us tonight … or maybe another night. Whenever,” said Rose, noticing the heated looks exchanged between Ben and Rey. “Just come over so we can celebrate properly, especially since you two are together now. You live all of ten minutes from one another, in case you were wondering.”

“The question had crossed my mind,” he said, eyeing Rey.

Rose let go of her friend at last. When she did, she whispered, “He’s a good guy. You can trust him.”

“Thank you, my friend. I know,” replied Rey, grinning before facing Ben.

She ran into his arms, and all the girls cheered and clapped as they kissed. Neither one heard their surroundings, as lost as they were in one another.

“I’ve missed you,” said Ben. “Who do I have to bribe in your group with my first class seat so that I can sit next to you?”

“Just buy us all good whiskey, and it’s yours,” called Kaydel playfully.

“Done!” He turned from Kaydel to Rey. “That was easy.”

She shook her head. “The easy part is done. The hard part, making this relationship actually work, is next.”

“I already know all the ways how it can fail, and I’m determined to make it work,” he said, caressing her cheek.

“So am I. I believe in us. Most of all, I trust you,” she said, resting against his chest. 

"Just as I trust you implicitly." He kissed her forehead. "You’ll always have me. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
